1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cutlery, and more particularly to cutlery for peeling the skin of an avocado from its meat and simultaneously slicing the meat into sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various cutting and peeling and apparatus have been proposed and implemented to cut and peel fruits and vegetables. In recent years there has been a tremendous surge in the consumption of avocados both in restaurants and in homes. This surge in consumption is part in due to the surge in consumption of all fruits and vegetables, and part in due to the inherent qualities of the avocado.
A related patent application filed by the present inventor, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/561,106, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,442, provides an avocado peeler and slicer which differs from the present invention in that an adjustable wire cutting means secured within the handle of the cutter is disclosed herein as well as a different frame adjustment means.
The currently known method of preparing avocados has been labor intensive and messy, resulting in greater expense and inconvenience to the ultimate consumer. When large number of avocados must be skinned, de-pitted, and sliced whether in a restaurant or at home, significant expenditures of time and labor must be expended, both in the skinning, de-pitting, and slicing operation. Moreover, currently known methods for preparing avocado typically result in significant mess from discarded peels, pit, and residual meat. Due to such demand and such limitations with all known methods of preparing avocados, there is a significant demand for a tool which would enable avocados to be skinned, de-pitted, and sliced simultaneously in a rapid clean, safe, and reliable manner.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide an avocado cutter which allows for the rapid, convenient, safe, and clean, peeling and slicing of avocados, and which is inexpensive to clean, use, and manufacture.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.